


What Really Matters

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, West Wing
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each invitation had been sent knowing that it was a poisoned chalice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Matters

As the train pulled in to Boston she wondered who would come to the wedding. Each invitation had been sent knowing that it was a poisoned chalice, and she told herself that she wouldn't care that Will wouldn't be there, that the Bartlets couldn't possibly attend, that not even Josh and Donna could be present.

That her friends could be hurt by her wedding was itself painful. Beside her, Tara squeezed her hand.

'They love you,' she said. 'And I love you.'

CJ felt a tear slip down her cheek. 'I love you, too,' she said. 'And that's what matters.'


End file.
